


Rule over

by izy_angelic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Bondage, Bullying, Dominant Bottom, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Toys, Watersports, submissive top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izy_angelic/pseuds/izy_angelic
Summary: Chanyeol bullies Baekhyun but in the bedroom,...?





	Rule over

"That Byun guy..." The deep voice slurred as he was too drunk to think coherently. 

"Yeah, yeah. What else did Baekhyun do to you today?" 

Baekhyun raised his brows. It is about him that the people from the other side are talking about. They have really familiar voices. 

"Yeeeaahhh.... Baek *hicc* hyun..." 

The said person frowned. The voice is too familiar that the former clenched his fist. Knuckles turned white. Why are they talking about him? In the bar, the middle of night. 

Baekhyun despised them so much. Hatred is the great word to describe his feelings towards them. Everytime they faced each others at the college, he could feel the calm volcano started to rumble.

Who would not hate their own bullies? Must be a saint then. 

"Baekhyun is an idiot." The deep voiced continued. However, the way he talk was like he did not want anyone to hear him. 

But Baekhyun heard it very clearly. And it fumed him. He is ready to jump to the other side of the seats and just kill them. He is about to stand when he hear the other started asking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The deep answer from the person. "How could he be really dumb?! Everyday, I've made it so obvious but he is really a stupid person! He can't see it! So blind! *hicc*" 

"Chanyeol, maybe you're doing it wrong. The way you showed your feelings. Bullying him doesn't mean that you showed him enough. Tenderness is the key." 

"B-but *hicc* Lulu... if I did not do that, he will never notice me! At least... now he knows that I exist... with hate..."

"Yeol, it had been two years. All you did was bullying him. Tripping him in the hallway, stealing his lunch, hiding his books, mocking him during club activities. Of course he would have those ill feelings towards you."

"..."

"Why don't you come clean to him and maybe mention your feelings to him? Tell him that you like-..."

"Love... *hicc*"

"Okay, that you love him. He will look at you in different side." 

"I... *hicc* I am the idiot then... maybe I will be in his 'person to kill' list for all of my life... *hicc* And I will be send to hell-..."

"Hey, Byun Baek. Have you waited long?" Kai asked Baekhyun in a very loud voice over the loud thumping of the club's speakers. 

Baekhyun had this 'unbelievable' expression on and his eyes opened wide at Kai. As if he just being caught by doing something illegal. If eavesdropping is illegal that is. 

"What's wrong? I just asked, have you waited long?" Kai asked as he took a seat in front of Baekhyun. 

"Uuhhh... umm... about thirty minutes?" The smaller said in timid voice.

The sudden screeching sound of the chair from the other side had their attention. Both Kai and Baekhyun looked to the latter's back and Chanyeol's wide pair of eyes is looking at them over the barrier that separated them. Flabbergasted, Baekhyun locked his eyes with Chanyeol, which are looking like a deer caught in the daylight despite the redness on the nose. 

Chanyeol is the first to avoid eye contact and quickly as it happened, he disappeared in the mass of humans on the dance floor. 

"Wait... wasn't that Chanyeol?" Kai asked with his brow risen. 

A person stumbled to their table due to his leg tripped on his own chair. Baekhyun and Kai once again surprised over the sudden curses emitted from the said person. "Oh. It is you." He said while looking straight to Baekhyun. 

"Luhan, what do you meant?" Kai, again in his confusion state, looked at them in questioning stare. "Baek? Something happened?" 

Baekhyun could just swallow the lump that started to clog his throat. No words could be uttered. Sentences been clattering around in his head. "I assumed you had heard at least something." Luhan continued, ignoring Kai who is slowly became furious being in the dark alone. "Think about it. He had been so miserable since he knew you and he is the biggest coward. You don't like it, just let it be. He will get through it, he needed to." With that, Luhan walked away towards the way Chanyeol took before. 

"Hey, once again, I'll ask. If you are not answering, I'll find another best friend to replace you." Kai said in seriousness. "What happened?" 

Baekhyun looked away to Kai. He would laugh at Kai's attempt to be serious because, come on, it is hilarious. However, neither chuckle nor giggle could escape his throat right now. Eyes showing nothing but confusion too. "I don't know... feelings happened." He started.

 

☆☆☆☆♡☆☆☆☆

 

It had been almost two weeks since then but Baekhyun never stumbled upon Chanyeol anymore. He could see Luhan constantly hanging out in accounting department with his boyfriend, Sehun, despite him being medical student with Chanyeol. 

Now that he thinks about it, medical building is on the other side of campus but for the whole two years, he would meet Chanyeol around the accounting building. Not really meet but the latter will have all the opportunity to torture him every time they bumped each other. Or maybe, it was not coincidence at all. Maybe Chanyeol is not following Luhan for fun, it is for him to meet Baekhyun. 

With that thought in mind, it made his stomach twist and the butterflies be flying everywhere. However, with all the humiliation he got throughout the couple of years he had been in the college, hinder him from approaching Luhan himself just to ask Chanyeol's whereabouts. 

The different department issues made Baekhyun curious about Chanyeol. How had he been doing ever since that time? What will be his reaction if ever they bumped to each other again? Luhan did say that he is a coward. Maybe Chanyeol would forget it happened and continue to bully him? But it had been two weeks and no news from him. 

Other students too had been aware of this. The thing is, Chanyeol's obsession in torturing Baekhyun is not a secret. They had witnessed the antics between those two and sometimes shipping the future accountant with the future doctor. Really, the bullying is not really severe as Chanyeol had not punch him in the gut and drew any blood from Baekhyun. However, the humiliation is the permanent scars. 

Now, he is in dilemma. He really did not expect for Chanyeol to has any feelings towards him. All he thought was Chanyeol hated him for no reason at all and it is nonsense. 

As for club activities, basketball club, Chanyeol had been absent. And it was lonely. Even though Baekhyun is just their manager in charge (the reason for Chanyeol mocking him for his height), it became his habit for scowling for all the time but now he had no reason to scowl at all. Kim Kai, his self proclaimed best friend, always checking up on him. For some reason, Baekhyun had told the stories of his eavesdropping to Kai and it made the dark toned skin music department student to give advice from time to time. Said that he needed to think it through and all. 

Baekhyun is no 2 years old. He is 23 for God's sakes. He could think rationally. 

"...bothering me, Lover boy. You could come here if you are so curious about the love of your life." Like a deja vu, Baekhyun eavesdropping yet again Luhan's conversations. This time in his phone. Baekhyun just happened to has the urge of peeing when he caught the voices inside of the gents. He pressed his right ear on the door to just catch whatever Luhan is talking about. "No, Yeol. I have my own life other than looking out for your Baekkie." 

Baekhyun flushed in his spot. The need to pee has long forgotten.

"Listen, don't make me tie you on the bedpost and let your love ride you until you dry because I know you are submissive little shit. Well, in this case, you are giant shit." Baekhyun gulped. An image came into his mind. "I will do what I said. Don't challenge me. Don't ever think I will not let Baekhyun know. Either you come here, face him and solve all these things or you face the consequences." Luhan sighed after a while. "Well then, with your silence, you choose the latter in default." 

Baekhyun waited for a couple of minutes before he heard Luhan heaving a deep sigh. "That dipshit knows I will never do that without that Byun guy even agree with this. Eurghh..." 

The said person held the knob and turned it open. Face morphed with amusement and anticipation. He casually leaned his back to the wall and Luhan looked with surprised expression. "If I said, I am on it. What do you say?" 

Luhan's lips tugged up into a smirk. "Welp. You love eavesdropping onto others' dirty conversation, do you." He scoffed. "However, yeah. Why not. We could be a great team and you could have your revenge on him also I'll not have my ears fall off of my head with his whining." 

With that, they both arranged their plans and exchanged phone numbers. 

 

☆☆☆☆♡☆☆☆☆

 

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asked groggily. He just woken up from his afternoon nap and witnessed how Luhan is currently tying his hands above on the bedpost. He looked up and Luhan had already done with the bind. He frowned. "Luhan. You know that I don't like you, right? Also, you already has Sehun. What about him?" 

Luhan pressed his lips together, annoyed, before he slapped his hand on Chanyeol's bare chest. It elicited a quiet whine from the taller. "Just shut up, will you?" 

"But Luhan, can't you let me go and pee? I just need to." Chanyeol asked with his right brow arched. 

"It depends after. You just need your master's permission." Luhan said nonchalantly. After he was done with those bondage, he walked to the couch facing Chanyeol's bed and sat on it. Took his phone out, texting something by the quick moving of his fingers. 

"Master? Wh-what do you mean? I-it is not... Baekhyun... right?" The bounded taller whispered disbelief. 

"It means, what it meant." The friend replied without looking away from his phone. 

Chanyeol gasped. Breathing hardly. Maybe, maybe Luhan was just kidding. He just dared Luhan to tie him up on last Thursday but now, three days later, Luhan tied him on his own bed. Literally took up the challenge. 

It was just his day off, Sunday, and he took a short nap in his own apartment on the afternoon as an escape from the exhausting weeks of avoiding Baekhyun. He knew that the subject of his act of bully had known his true feelings. Embarrassed is the correct term for his condition now. Too ashamed to face his subject of affections. Luhan is the only way for him to get the updates of Baekhyun as the former is always took the journey to the accounting building because of Sehun. 

It was unbearable to be away from Baekhyun. Without teasing the smaller or even have a glimpse of him, it was tiring. Nothing can charges his day without seeing Baekhyun but what can he do? The shame was greater than his need.

Even with how tall and intimidating his figure is, and fitted to be a doctor, no one knows his own favorite kink or kinks. Apart from Luhan, that is. He loves light type of BDSM kind for the bedroom activities. However, his body seemed to be the S type. He likes to get the rough treatment but not being penetrated. In short, he loves to be tortured with his cock. 

When his eyes stumbled upon Baekhyun, the hard-headed accounting student is immediately his type of 'master'. He met the guy when he followed Luhan to the accounting department for Sehun. When the two met, Chanyeol made a disgusted face to Luhan and Sehun before scurried away and just at that time, he bumped to Baekhyun. He could feel all the blood go down to south. In intention to hide his erection, he snapped at the smaller and pushed him hardly before walking away. 

Since then, he would always followed Luhan just for a glimpse of Baekhyun and took all the opportunity to have some interactions with him. Later, Baekhyun's fierce face will always be his jacking off materials. His imagination of Baekhyun is that the smaller being so furious and torturing his cock for misbehaving. Oh how he would love that to be real. But in reality, it was like a smack to his face. He didn't even know if Baekhyun was into it too or even like him. The thought alone made Chanyeol cowering like now. He had no guts to face it like a man because yeah, like Luhan said, he is a submissive giant shit. 

He told Luhan about his desire in that kind of play and Luhan just dismissed it with, 'that is your problem. Not mine.' And it just made him liking his best friend more because of that nonchalant gesture. Not that he did not care, he just doesn't care, really. That was twisted but it happened. 

Chanyeol awoke from his panicking mind when he heard Luhan talking. "Yeah. Just take that turn after the conbini store. Yeah. Uhuh... on the fifth floor, door 614... okay, I'll be waiting here." Luhan hanged up but still looking down to his phone. 

"Who is it? Why did you tell them my apartment? What is going to happen?" Chanyeol once again panicking. "Luhan, if someone is heading over, let me go. I gave you my keys is not for these things. I swear, Luh-..."

"Oh, shut up. You'll thank me later but for now, just stay there and wait. I'll let him know to just gag your mouth. Gosh, you are pretty handy." 

There it is. Chanyeol is a sucker for the power from smaller people. Maybe, he is done being intimidated by larger people like his father so he had that thing, aroused when small people held so much power over him. He completely shut his mouth and waited there, half naked, bound on the bed. He had the habit of sleeping without shirt on. 

Gulping down the lump in his throat, he looked away from Luhan. Maybe Luhan is pranking him and maybe he will laugh his ass off after. Chanyeol did challenged him before. Therefore, the pranking is the great answer for now. However, Chanyeol knew that Luhan would not even dare to tie him up without reasons. One of them is Baekhyun. Chanyeol is willingly letting himself tied up if Baekhyun involved but now, when he thought about it, there is no way Baekhyun knew about his kinks. 

When his doorbell rang, he started to doubt his head. 

Chanyeol snapped his head to Luhan who is standing up from the couch before walking away without giving any glance towards the helpless Chanyeol. His heart is pounding against his ribcage so hard and he almost forgot to breath. He heard the front door opening and close. He assumed the person has arrived. His anticipation got the best of him. 

"...tied him up but in case, just gag his mouth too. He had so many words in his head." Chanyeol heard Luhan's voice this time, walking towards his room. Then, the giggles that followed made him completely forgot who he was. 

It is Byun Baekhyun. 

When the two figures entered his room, he has his eyes wide opened. 

"L-Luhan..." Chanyeol started to struggle. He moved his hands violently against the bind. "L-let me go..." He looked everywhere but the newcomer. 

"Hey, Chanyeol. Meet Byun Baekhyun, your Master of the day." Luhan said casually. "And Baekhyun, that is your slave. The knot on his wrist is tight enough. You can do whatever you wanted with him." Luhan smirked. 

Baekhyun showed his amused face with arching his eyebrow. "Yeah." He said curtly before traveling around the room. Inspecting the pictures hanged on the walls and framed on the furniture. As if the struggling human on the bed is none of his business. 

"Well, have fun, you two. I'll get going. Sehun been waiting for our date night. Bye." Luhan walked away after sending a knowing look towards Chanyeol who was watching him like he had another head. 

"Lu... Luhan...! Luhan!" Chanyeol called. He hoped all of this is a joke and Luhan will come back and free him but all of those thought vanished when the front door opened and closed. Luhan had gone out. 

"Isn't it disrespectful for the slave calling others' names than his own master?" Baekhyun's hushed voice echoed in the sudden silent room but Chanyeol kept on struggling his hands to miraculously be free. The bound male swallowed down the gathered saliva in his mouth. Breath hitched every now and then. When Chanyeol did not utter any words, Baekhyun turned to the latter and crossed his arms akimbo on his chest. "Not answering your master?" 

Chanyeol kept mum. He did not know how to proceed with this. All he knew was he had avoiding Baekhyun at all cost and now the smaller is in his room right now. With his condition where he can't do anything freely. Including running away. But if he could, he would run while carrying the bed too. However, it is impossible. 

"You had been rude, slave." Baekhyun snapped suddenly making Chanyeol flinched away. The taller tried to move away from Baekhyun by moving to the side. "Stop doing whatever you are doing now." 

Chanyeol froze. "..." He kept his mouth shut. He can't even comprehend what had happened. Why Baekhyun did not even disgusted with his condition right now. Tied up like a bitch ready to be taken. 

Thanks to Chanyeol moving around, there is a space on the bed, wide enough for Baekhyun to sit down. Since he was bound in the middle of the bed. The smaller faced the bound male with an amused chuckle. "Wow. You're surprisingly obedient." Baekhyun reached his hand to Chanyeol's face and caressed it. Moved the bang away from the face. "Hmm... Luhan said to gag you but I don't think we need it, do we?" If Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's eyes widen at the words, he did not comment on it. Instead, he moved his hand down to the south. Fingers lingering over the perky nipples before caressing the toned chocolate bar abs. The hands continued down and played with the sweatpants strings. Teasing the male. 

Chanyeol gasped when Baekhyun tugged the strings. He looked down and the hands are dangerously nearing his slowly harden crotch. Baekhyun then suddenly let go of the strings and grabbed the crotch elicited a loud moan from the owner. Head thrown back. Baekhyun smirked at the sight before playfully clenching around. The powerless Chanyeol could only moaning because it's hurt and he also wanted to pee. He had mentioned it before. "I... I..." Chanyeol stuttered.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun continued his ministrations. 

"Pl-please... I need to go to the toilet..." was the breathless answer. 

"Oh? Luhan did not let you go before?" Baekhyun asked as he let go of Chanyeol. 

Hazy minded, Chanyeol wanted to thank Baekhyun for understanding and changed his mind for Chanyeol's privacy but he was a bit disappointed when he felt that Baekhyun moved away. He then snapped his eyes open when suddenly his sweatpants was pulled away and he could feel the coldness. "W-what...?" 

"Well, guess you could press the urge for a few minutes more?" Baekhyun smiled sweetly.

"B-but..."

"You questioning master?" 

Chanyeol blushed and looked away. His boxer restraining his crotch to erect fully at the domination in Baekhyun's voice. 

"You like it huh?" The dominant pulled down the boxer too. "And wow... what a package you got here?" The smaller grinned. "Luhan mentioned it before... that you love being controlled. I have been learning about it, you know." Chanyeol kept mum. "Look at me when I speak." Baekhyun demanded. Chanyeol looked up and quickly blushed more when Baekhyun smirked at his obedience. "Wow. I think I like this version of you more than that bully." Baekhyun looked down and spotted the pre cum leaking down on the stomach. "Answer me, is this turning you on?" 

"Y-yes..." Chanyeol whispered.

"Yes what?" 

Chanyeol swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Yes... master." 

"Hmm... it's nice." Baekhyun went around the bed to the other side. "I had been wondering about you, all this time. Why were you hating me so much that you're bullying me every chances you got. But, remember that night in the club? Is it weird if I say that I was not disgusted at all?" 

Chanyeol kept mum. He was so hyper aware about Baekhyun's movements. Like, what will he do after? What is he thinking right now? What did he know about Chanyeol's kinks? He blushed at the thought of Baekhyun taking the idea pretty calm. 

"We will have the conversation deeper about your desire after." Baekhyun said with those sexy voice.

"A-after?" There will be more after? The thought yet again made the bare cock to twitch. 

"Yep. And I believe, every BDSM thingy has a save word?" The taller nodded a bit eagerly. He just wanted the bed to swallow him up when Baekhyun smirked. "Well, have thought of a word yet?" 

Chanyeol looked away with a blush. "Uhm... cucumber." He whispered.

"Hmm? May I know why? And look at me while answering." 

Chanyeol looked at him again and his face turned deep red. "It... it is because m-master dislike it." 

"How did you-... ahh... well, stalking me do you good huh. Cucumber it is." Baekhyun then proceeded on approaching the night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube in the drawer. He caught Chanyeol gulped down at the sight in his hand. "Don't worry. Luhan told me about you hate being penetrated on the back so rest assured." 

Chanyeol's body relaxed. Baekhyun then sat down again on the bed facing Chanyeol. He then clicked open the bottle, poured onto the unsuspecting cock. The taller hissed. 

"I want to know. Did you enjoy your bully way on me?" Baekhyun put away the bottle and started touching the cock, testing the water. As he caught the grip of it, he massaged it. 

Chanyeol's hip shuddered. He forgot about the question being asked. When he tried to get aroused over the touch and stroke, the hand gripped hard at the base and he moaned loudly. Instead of the feeling willed away, he got turned on more. 

"I asked and you should answer." Baekhyun insisted. 

Hooded eyes, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with lust full in his head. Trying to remember the question. "I... I do..." he then moaned when Baekhyun resumed the stroking. Faster than before. He tugged on the bind of his hands. Trying to reach the peak that slowly come. It's fast to reach the climax just because the thought of Baekhyun is here, touching his dick as if the thing in between his legs is Baekhyun's. It's embarrassing but not before he reach the feels. He could be succumb in his embarrassment after. Now, now he need to cum.

"Why? I thought you love being tortured. Not the other way around." Baekhyun stopped for Chanyeol to clear his mind.

The bounded man gasping for air. Why... why did Baekhyun stopped?! Damn... the feels got snatch away from him. "I... Master's face... angry... like... j-jerking..." he huffed the air. Ashamed after admitting his deepest secret. 

"Use the words, slave." Baekhyun smirked when the cock in his hand twitched at the word slave. 

"I... I like m-master's face when getting angry... I thought... about the punishments you would do to my... my... uhm... and I use it as a j-jerking method." 

"Hmm... well, due to your current mess, it is acceptable for that reason." The dominant continued to stroke and Chanyeol's breath hitched. "Say..." he thumbed the tip. "If I hadn't heard your confession, what would you do? Just jerking off alone? Searching for another dominant?" 

"Nngghhhh..." Chanyeol grunted. "I... haa... hhhaaa..." 

"I asked you," Baekhyun stopped. The submissive took a deep breath. The feeling yet again was pushed back down. Gasping for air to just willed the exciting feels away. "Or you want me to put some ice on this?" The smaller gripped hard to emphasize his words.

Chanyeol widen his eyes as he shook his head no. "N-no... please..."

"So answer me. What would you do if I don't know about your deepest secret? Just using your hand or search for someone else to control you?" Baekhyun arched an eyebrow. 

"I... would never. I-I... just want master..." 

With a smirk, Baekhyun continued stoking and Chanyeol's whole body twitched every now and then. "I like your answer so I'll punish you later. For now, I'll help you cum." He thumbed the tip, pressing harder each seconds passed. 

"Hhaaaa nnnhhh..." Chanyeol squirmed when Baekhyun did not stop the move. It's there. Near. And if the dom did not stop, he will cum eventually yet will be very satisfying. Maybe it's true to the word that the stroking did not stop even when Chanyeol started spasm, Baekhyun let the taller cum. Chanyeol twitched aggressively and Baekhyun prolong his orgasm. The white substance spurting over his stomach and chest. Almost to his neck. 

However, when he was twitching every now and then, sensitivity overbearing, Baekhyun kept stroking. Even though not too fast, he was there, gripping tight and moving. No intention in stopping. Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked down to the dom. The smirk evidence. "B-Baekhyun...? I... uhh..." Chanyeol tried to get away from Baekhyun before wincing when the latter's palm met his outer thigh. 

"Maybe no gagging but I need to bind your legs too." Baekhyun got up after being satisfied on getting Chanyeol's anxious expression. The sub took his time to calm down when Baekhyun took out his phone, to call someone perhaps. After a while, Baekhyun moved out the room and Chanyeol heard water running in the kitchen sink before everything turned quiet again. Even though the overstimulation was over for Chanyeol, his heart cannot stop beating fast at the idea of being completely tied up, naked. "Luhan had left some rope in the living room." Came the voice from the door.

Chanyeol paled at the long rope identified with the rope binding his hands at the moment. His breath staggering when Baekhyun manhandled his legs spread wide open to the either side of the bed. Tried the pointless struggle with his hands, Baekhyun at last finished tying. He knew the expert tight knot when he practiced at home with himself and quite confident that Chanyeol could not escape anyways. 

"Now, let's get back to your punishment." Baekhyun said way too cheery over Chanyeol's pale face. 

"P-punishment, master?" The sub eyed his dom with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Baekhyun reached for the lube again and squeezed the content onto his palm because apparently he washed his hand before doing the knot. He quickly applied it over and reached for the limp bare cock. Once again, Chanyeol hissed. "You're being punish because you humiliated me in front of everyone." He stroked faster and faster, just to have a quick reaction from the taller. 

And oh hell, what a turned on for Chanyeol. He completely naked while Baekhyun fully clothed. It's all been in his imaginary world before but now, the subject of his fantasy is really here and punishing him for the things he did wrong. And that is all it took for him to be hard again. 

"You bullied me, pushing me down, mocking my height, and all that. You will get punishment for that." Baekhyun stopped for a while when he sensed that Chanyeol suddenly froze from squirming around. "Hey, what's wrong?" He turned worried but before he could move away to untie the taller, Chanyeol looked at him with flushed face.

"P-please... master,... I want to p-pee..." 

Baekhyun smirked. "Do it. Here." He saw Chanyeol widen his eyes.

"B-but... it's... dirty..." Chanyeol talked as if he was twenty years younger. 

"Do it, for me. For master. Won't you want to make your master proud? Moreover, that is your punishment for humiliating me. Now, I wanted to make you humiliate yourself for me." The dom continued stroking. 

"Huh... I..." 

"Are you ok with that or the safe-..."

"I will do it!" Chanyeol cut off. "I-I will do it for master..." 

Baekhyun smiled sweetly. "Great." Before he smirked evilly. 

 

 

 

*TBC*

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh. More to cum! I mean, come!


End file.
